


Long Live Evil Drabbles

by universesalternating



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: More characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with the OCs from Long Live Evil by 2BlueberryLover2 and Ivebeenjohnlocked_213. (Probably only going to include OCs cause I doubt my ability to write any of the canon characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Live Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536003) by [2BlueberryLover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/pseuds/2BlueberryLover2). 



Solanaceae shot her arms out and dragged Kitten into the little alleyway. Reacting exactly how Solanaceae thought she would, she cringed as Kitten claws scratched across her collar bone. It stung, and would hurt even more when she got into the water later, but luckily it wasn’t super deep. Solanaceae put her hands up defensively, hoping Kitten wouldn’t strike again.  
“Hey!” She said, trying to sound calmer than she felt. “Don’t do that again.”  
Kitten’s claws were still extended, but she appeared to recognize Solanaceae now. “What are you doing out of the water?” She finally asked.  
Solanaceae grabbed the large garbage bag she had. “I wanted to bring you this.” Sea held the bag out towards Kitten. When Kitten swiped it out of her hands, Sea started to disappear down the alley. There was a drain around here that she could use to get back to the water.  
Before she got too far away, Kitten reached out and stopped her. “What is this?” Kitten shook the bag.  
“Its a fish.” Solanaceae explained. “It’s kinda big cause you haven’t been down near the cliffs and I thought maybe you might be hungry.” She paused. “I probably won’t do a delivery like this again cause I don’t really like leaving my areas. I get a little freaked out that the pirates might try to set up more nets and traps. So uh, if it’s not too hard, if you could keep meeting me by the cliffs, that’d be a lot easier for me.”  
Solanaceae couldn’t tell what expression Kitten was making, but she heard the other girl huff. Suddenly, Kitten had one of her hands on Solanaceae’s jaw, squeezing so she had to open her mouth.  
“Uhh…” Solanaceae didn’t really like the strong grip Kitten had on her jaw. She could feel her sharp teeth digging into the sides of her cheeks and was starting to taste blood. “What are you doing?”  
“I saw your mom knock some of your teeth out when she hit you.” Kitten explained. “But now none of them are missing.”  
“Well yeah.” Solanaceae grabbed Kitten’s wrist and got the other girl to let go of her face. “But my teeth grow back. Like really fast. Is that why you weren’t coming anymore? Cause I don’t care if Ursela’s mad at me. She’s always mad at me. I’m not like her and I don’t know how to read… her cookbooks, and I throw up if she makes me cook in the kitchen so she’s always mad.”  
“She can’t even come in the water so it’s not like she knows how many fish I’m getting. Don’t worry about it. I used to feed my sidekick the fish all the time, and Ursela never caught me. You’re just eating the fish that Lana would’ve been eating if Carver’s gator wouldn’t have eaten her.”  
“Wait.” Kitten sounded… Solanaceae didn’t know what word Kitten sounded like, but it sounded like a mix between confused and angry. “So pretty much the whole time, you knew I wasn’t a cat? You were leaving the fish out for me?”  
“Well yeah.” Solanaceae said. “I mean, originally I was leaving it there in case there were any cats that wanted to venture down cause they were hungry. But I knew it was you right away. Meowing and hiding behind rocks wasn’t fooling me. You don’t smell like a cat, you smell like Kitten.”  
“So you knew where I was the whole time too? I heard you can’t see.”  
“I’m not blind.” Solanaceae put her hands on her hips. “I can’t really see that much, but I have a really good sense of smell. Well, only if my eyes go all black and I use my shark sense. And I do that a lot. It’s also how I can tell if pirates have been around my stuff and know to avoid the areas.”  
“Oh. So you don’t mind giving me fish?”  
“Not at all. If you have a preference too, let me know.” Solanaceae smiled. “But I gotta go. I really don’t like being out of the water for that long. Makes me feel all dirty and like I can’t breathe.”  
That time Kitten let her go, and Solanaceae disappeared down into the sewers.


	2. Baited

“I wouldn’t be in here if it wasn’t safe.” Solanaceae smirked.  
“You have a tail.” Anthony Tremaine replied. “And you can breathe underwater. It’s safe for you.”  
Solanaceae crossed her arms making sure that it pushed some of her chest up out of the water. “I’ll keep it safe for you Tremaine.” She tried to smile in a way that didn’t make her look horrifying. “I’m no Ariel, but I won’t let you drown. Lady Tremaine would be so mad she’d probably skin my tail for a pair of boots.”  
“She wouldn’t pull it off as well as your do.” Solanaceae couldn’t tell, but she had a feeling Anthony was either smirking or leering. “Alright fine.” She could hear the reluctance in his voice. “Not jumping in with my clothes on though.”  
“That’s fine. It’s not like I ever wear any.” Solanaceae grinned.   
“Well I’m not going to be completely naked like you. I don’t have a fancy tail like that to cover things. And I’m not going to let my nice clothes get soaked in sea water.”  
“Your choice.” Solanaceae replied. “But the longer you take, the more bored I get.”  
“Oh, my apologies.” She could almost picture Anthony rolling his eyes. “So I just run and jump in?”  
“Mhmm.” A few moments later there was a big splash. Solanaceae swam towards it, prepared to lift him out of the water if he completely hated it.   
Instead, Anthony bobbed out of the water, laughing. “Wow.” He was less blurry now that he was closer, and Solanaceae was pretty sure that he was smiling.   
Solanaceae held a hand out just in case he needed some support, and he grabbed it. The closer they were the more her long hair brushed against him. “Dang, you have a lot of hair.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Solanaceae tucked a piece of it behind her ear with her free hand. “I usually keep it up, I just thought it might look prettier down.”  
“We’re you trying to look pretty for me?” The were close enough that Solanaceae saw him raise an eyebrow.  
She just laughed, “Maybe?”   
Anthony moved his free hand over and placed it where her torso and her tail connected. “Wow.” He repeated as he ran his fingers over her tail. “That doesn’t feel like how I thought it would.”  
“How did you think it would feel?” Solanaceae asked, genuinely curious.   
“Maybe like fish scales?” He replied. “But I guess it’s less fish and more octopus, right?”  
Solanaceae shook her head. “No, it’s shark. Though tentacles would probably make more sense.”   
“Oh?” He leaned in closer, his hand that was on her tail now moving to cup her cheek. “So that’s where these sharp teeth come from.” She nodded. “Are they safe for kissing?” He said, trying to close the gap between the two of them.   
Solanaceae shook her head and put a little distance between them. “I’ve never tried, but I would hate to like bite your lips off or something. I think the girls of the island would hate me for that.”  
“We won’t know unless we try.” He tried to move closer to her again.   
“Oh no!” Solanaceae said suddenly, and probably a bit too dramatically. She pointed up towards where the Tremaine boy had jumped from. “Who’s that?”  
Anthony turned. “Hey!” He protested. Up on the small cliff, there was someone taking his clothes. “Get me out of the water!” He demanded from Solanaceae. “And you!” He said to the person on the cliff. “Stop!”  
Solanaceae swam him over to one of the less rocky parts and helped him up out of the water. She pointed him to the trail where he could get away from the water and try to find the thief. He didn’t even bother to thank her before running off.   
She dived under the water, deciding to let her hair loose for a little while. In all honesty, she couldn’t believe that she had caught Anthony Tremaine with her ploy. She had thought after tricking both Gaston brothers, others would be more wary around her ocean, but apparently these boys didn’t mind risking there clothes.   
Solanaceae wondered if she could start using the same trick with girls so Kitten could get some new clothes, instead of just Hayden and Spade. She couldn’t decide if that was the best idea, since she had a feeling girls would catch on to the trick more quickly than the boys would.  
She didn’t spend too much time thinking about it though, choosing instead to go find her collection of forks so she could brush through her hair and put it back up.


End file.
